


Varvara Sidorovna's Chastushki

by hamsterwoman



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterwoman/pseuds/hamsterwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I forget what possessed me to attempt RoL poems in the first place, but that <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chastushka">chastushki</a> would be Varvara's poetic form was quite obvious from the get-go. The specific rhythm and AACA rhyme scheme are borrowed from Filatov's <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Tale_of_Fedot_the_Strelets">The Tale of Fedot the Strelets</a> (I suspect Varvara would be a fan).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Varvara Sidorovna's Chastushki

**Author's Note:**

> I forget what possessed me to attempt RoL poems in the first place, but that [chastushki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chastushka) would be Varvara's poetic form was quite obvious from the get-go. The specific rhythm and AACA rhyme scheme are borrowed from Filatov's [The Tale of Fedot the Strelets](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Tale_of_Fedot_the_Strelets) (I suspect Varvara would be a fan).

Can't complain about my "curse";  
Could be better, could be worse:  
Thought the menopause was coming  
No -- it's aging in reverse.  
  
All your snooping's very slick.  
Woodville-Gentle's fading quick...  
Nice to meet you, fine young coppers,  
I'm just here to tend the sick.  
  
Mooks are mooks in every place:  
Lack of brains and waste of space...  
True, good help is hard to find,  
But they're easy to replace.  
  
Cavalry has come on cue.  
Well, the Folly's some place new...  
Tut, this jacket's, sadly, ruined --  
But I did enjoy the view!  
  
After spending time with Fritz,  
Lads, your jail is the Ritz --  
Cushier, even, than back home!  
Can't you tell I'm scared to bits?  
  
Don't be looking oh-so-bleak!  
Yes, your English vodka's weak.  
Trying to outdrink a Russian --  
What a curious technique!  
  
Sad to dash the boss's hopes,  
But what's done is done -- one copes.  
Nightingale, maid, dog, apprentice:  
This is better than the soaps!


End file.
